


I'm Not Jealous

by nimalim



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimalim/pseuds/nimalim
Summary: Kenny finds himself distracted lately, and the Bucks decide to help him outA night out with the Elite should fix it all.





	I'm Not Jealous

His eyes constantly fell to where she was; it was like a nervous habit he couldn’t help. She was blissfully unaware, but the rest of the club began to take notice. He couldn’t help himself, she was worse than nicotine, her smile that lit up a room, her musical laugh, her smirk that could stop a heart, he was addicted and needed that hit. 

“Kenny! Earth to Omega, wow what is up with you lately?” Cole picked up the nearest item and threw it in Kenny’s direction. “Woah, what?! What was that for?” Kenny retrieved the item and threw it at Adam's head with impeccable aim. He noticed the Buck glance at each other with a smirk, which was never a good sign for others. “So are we going out tonight or what? “ Matt piped up. "That’s what I was trying to ask?!” Adam exclaimed. “Yeah, yeah sure, why not” a mumbled response was all they got from their curly haired friend as he ran a hand over his face, kicking himself for dazing off after her again.

“Great, I’m gonna invite Natalie.” And with that The Bucks were on their feet and halfway to Natalie already, by the time the panic ripped through Kenny’s body it was too late, he couldn’t stop them without making a scene. Fuck.

 

Looking in the mirror, Natalie was overall pleased with her appearance. Her make up was on point; her clothes were the perfect amount of modest yet flattering. She felt pretty damn good considering she didn’t have time to plan for tonight. She was surprised when The Young Bucks came barrelling over to her and wouldn’t take no for an answer after inviting her for her first night on the town. 

Her doorbell rang and she picked up her bag and made her way out of the apartment. “Holy crap, are you trying to break hearts tonight?” Adam piped up from behind The Bucks, her face flushed and she chucked while locking up. “So,” she tried to sound as confident as she could muster “What’s the plan?”  
The music thumped through her body, she felt buzzed from the alcohol, the atmosphere and the conversation. She hadn’t laughed like this in months. But she couldn’t help but notice Kenny was withdrawn and quiet, which she had heard wasn’t his usual demeanour, but she wasn’t going to let it get her down. 

She found herself fidgeting, needing to move, “I’m going to go stretch my legs, maybe have a wonder.” She gracefully lifted herself to her feet, but before she could turn to walk away from Adam quickly followed suit and reached for her arm. “Well if you need to move, will you dance with me?” He flashed his smile and any defence in her mind telling her no melted. She returned the smile, and glanced at the table to see the reaction; The Bucks seemed happy enough, but Kenny seemed to be glaring daggers. Natalie doubted if she should go along with Adam, she needed to find a way to get on Kenny’s good side; but then she thought she shouldn’t have to pander to make someone like her. With her decision made, she took off and led Adam to the dance floor.

At the table, a still silence held until a fist came down on the table, making the other two jump. “Dammit Adam” Omega growled. He gazed up and the two men had smirks adorning their faces. “What?” he kept his voice low but they heard him. “So… Natalie?” Nick questioned. “I’m not jealous.” Matt joined in with the teasing, “well I think the table would disagree, I think you hurt its feelings.”

…

On the dance floor, Natalie felt like she was in heaven. Adam's hands were low on her hips; he was holding her close as they swayed to the music. She could have sworn at one moment she felt his lips on her neck, it had been a damn long time since a man had been this close to her and boy did she want it. 

“Okay, I think we need to pull those two apart before one of them does something they regret. Or Kenny does.” Kenny’s eyes met the younger Jackson brother’s; he had been trying to hold in the inner turmoil that was going on inside due to the scene in front of him, but apparently, it was seeping through to his exterior. 

“So how are we going to do this?” Nick questioned. “You two deal with Adam, I’ll get her home. If I go near him right now I may accidentally sucker punch him.” The fury of seeing his best friend touch her like that burned through him. “Okay plan, we’ll take Adam to the bar, distract him, you get Natalie home.” With a nod, they go up from the table and headed over to the cosy couple. Within a few moments, the bucks had successfully untangled Adam from Natalie and loudly lead him to the bar. 

 

“Come on.” Kenny wrapped his hand around her small wrist, “We need to get you home, and you’ve had far too much to drink.” He had started to move towards the exit before she had even understood what he meant; this leads her to trip over her feet and stumbling behind him. “Kenny? Kenny?! What are you doing? I was having fun.” She pouted even though he couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I think the whole club could see that” He ran his hand through his hair. “It felt so damn good to have someone hold me, touch me, but I guess that’s not something you’d know or want to help me with.” While Natalie was babbling on they had made it about halfway to her apartment, though she wasn’t making it easy while dragging her feet and over exaggerative moves to accompany the babble. 

Kenny stopped dead before Natalie could notice making her walk into him in full stride. She somehow ended up flush against his body, making her notice his toned body pressed against hers, sparks shot through her body. “I swear to god I will pick up and carry you home if I have too.” It was meant to be a threat but at that moment it sounded like a gift; and in her inebriated state she wanted to toy with him, see if he’d actually follow through. 

“Oh really? Now why would you want to hold someone you can’t even stand being around?” it came out quieter that she meant, but the fact neither of them had moved played on her mind. Kenny chucked at her question, knowing she had no idea what she does to him. He was torn between his head and his heart, kissing her until she melted on the spot and dealing with the rest later, but he shook the thoughts from his head and failed to come up with a comeback. “Come on, you need to get some sleep.” He took hold of her wrist again and set off.

“No witty comeback Omega? Damn, you're losing your touch.” She smirked, she felt like she was winning this match that she made up, making her brain swim with confidence as they approached her building. Not getting a reply, she kept pushing, “Not that touch is anything you’d know about, I bet you wouldn’t even know how to handle a woman, let alone hold one.” 

“I swear to god your playing with fire” he mumbled as crossed the lobby as quickly as he could and pressing the call button on the elevator a thousand times in hope it would make this situation over as quickly as possible before he snapped. “And trust me, you don’t want to get burnt.” The doors opened and they stepped into the empty elevator.

He tried to put some distance between them, to regain control. Natalie didn’t like the distance, so she slowly closed in behind him, tiptoed and whispered in his ear “What if I want to dance in the flames?” Kenny closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe, he couldn’t hold on much longer as she placed her hand on his bicep and teasingly ran her fingertips down his arm. 

He growled and swooped her up as the doors opened. She squealed in surprise and held on for dear life as he walked down the corridor to her door. “Where’s your damn key?” His voice was deep and gravelly, it shook her to the core; she knew she was in trouble now. “Don’t make me ask again Nat.” He placed her in front of him against the wall and placed his hands either side of her frame. 

“It’s… it’s, uh, in my bra” she timidly replied. He chuckled in response and looked her in the eye, “Well do you want to get it, or should I?” That damn smirk killed her; her head was frazzled.

“Well?” She jumped into action, reaching for her keys, wishing she placed them somewhere less intimate. He made a show of watching her reach under her bra and touch herself while feeling for her key, trying to quickly retrieve it. She felt relief when she felt the silver and pulled it out as fast as she could and avoided his gaze as she turned to find the keyhole and thanked the heavens when she heard the click of the lock. 

Natalie stilled for a second and took a breath; this night was turning out nothing as she thought. The man that she thought disliked, no disdained her was looking at her like she was good enough to eat and there was nothing more she wanted then for him to touch her. Pulling her from her thoughts, a large hand appeared over her head and pushed the door open and guided her into the large room. 

“I suppose you think is funny to tease a man… well, let me show you what happens when you tease Kenny Omega.”


End file.
